wunsch_auf_einem_sternfandomcom-20200213-history
Barika "Adoyo" Sitota
Barika "Adoyo" Sitota (バーリカ アドよ シット太田 lit. Bārikaado yo shi tto Ōta) ''is one of the supporting characters in the fanfic '''Wunsch auf einem Stern'. She is the middle child and the voice of reason of Kandake's family. Past Her past prior to the series is unknown. Present day Barika grew up as the middle child in Kandake's family. After Kandake left to marry Gilbert she tells Jewel that she's trueley worried about her and wonders if Kandake married the right person. She also mentions that she is envious of Kandake's marriage plans and how she gets a high title in royalty. During this time, Jewel tells her that when she gets married she doesn't want the high title, much to Barika's surprise. Instead, she wants to travel the world. They both soon make a wish, Jewel's being that she could travel the world and Barika's that they all could find someone to get them out of the plantations. That night, the plantation was attacked by a resistance force. After seperating from everyone else, Jewel and Barika are attacked by two masked men. They both try to fight them off but Jewel is captured in the process and Barika is knocked out after one of the men gives an apology to her. Following the events afterwards, Barika then becomes very scared of the sight of blue eyes because of the captor's eye color. When Kandake arrives with Ludwig she nearly attacks him and claims that he stole Jewel from them before being calmed down by Vanessa. When all of Kandake's sisters were invited to stay at Kandake's house Barika proceeds to tell everyone else (except Kandake) to watch what they say or do around Gilbert. Vanessa then tells her that she is overreacting and brushes off her comment, including the fact that she was just glad that it was him and not Sadik. Before the ceremony, Barika sees Kandake with Ldwig and tells all of them that she thinks Ludwig is in love with Kandake. Vanessa, irritated by her statements, starts arguing with her before they are stopped by Alegria. During Kandake's wedding, she meets Abhi Singh and he sparks her interest as a guest who is friends with Gilbert. After asking a question to Abhi their conversation is interrupted by Arthur, a sea pirate and Gilbert's navel defenses, asking him if he could lend a hand in escorting the war prisoner. It is then that Barika realizes that Arthur might be the missing link to finding Jewel. After the wedding, Gilbert takes her and the others to a house that he bought for them in the upper ring so they could live close by and not in the plantations. Barika, although not impressed and still distrustful of Gilbert skeptically tells him the house is alright. He then leaves Ludwig with them to make sure that they get settled. Afterwards Barika tells Ludwig that she knows he's in love with Kandake, to which he denies. She then says that she does not like Gilbert but is only coping with it to make Kandake happy, and tells him to follow his heart. Abilities Unlike the rest of Kandake's adopted family, Barika has a unique ability (or likely an inherited trait) of being able to look into a person's eyes and know their personality. She mentioned that when she looked into Gilbert's eyes, that there was something about him she didn't like. Relationships 'Jewel Fall' Barika and Jewel's relationship might be indicated as the closest of her other sibilings. She is shown to be the one of her sisters who misses her after she was kidnapped the most, and in some ways is the only one to find a link to finding her. 'Abhidi (Abhi) Singh' Barika first met Abhi in chapter 9 during the events of the wedding party. During their chat she shows interest in him and might've developed a small bit of affection. 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' Gilbert and Barika's relations, by Barika's level, are somewhat rocky due to her dislike for the man. The reason being is because she feels that Gilbert is quite sneaky (by looking into his eyes) and she distrusts him. Barika mentions to Ludwig that she's only coping with him because it would make Kandake happy and she doesn't want her to be married to Sadik. Trivia *As far as special abilities go, Barika seems to be the one of the only characters in the series has a sort of psychic power. *Her power might be an inherited trait from a family member. In chapter 7 Barika calls it a gene. *Barika says that Gilbert has sneaky eyes. *She was the only one of Kandake's sisters to suspect Ludwig of being in love with Kandake.. *There is a chance that Barika might hate Gilbert because she is slightly jealous of Kandake getting married and her not finding anybody yet (as mentioned in chapter 5). But this can easily be both overlooked or supported by two arguments: *#The first argument is: In the same chapter, Barika mentions that she didn't know a lot about Gilbert. Meaning that she dos not know enough about him to hate the man. *#The second argument against the statement above is that when Gilbert first asked for Kandake's hand, Barika looked into his eyes and then felt an uneasy feeling. *In the actual Hetalia fandom, Barika represents Kenya. This gives a reason why she was able to speak Swahili in chapter 7 when calling Sadik a ''kijinga, ''which means idiot in the language. *Before being adopted by Sayliah and Kaleb Sitota, Barika's last name was Adoyo.